Mr. Happy
''Mr. Happy ''is the third book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. The character of Mr. Happy is perhaps the most simple looking, being merely a bright yellow circle with a wide smile, similar to the iconic smiley face. He is numbered as three, although was originally placed tenth. He is from Happyland. About him *'Colour': Yellow *'Shape': Round *'Gender': Male *'Hair': None *'Family ': None *'Height': Normal Mr. Men height *'Weight': Average *'Love': Little Miss Sunshine *'Friends': All the others. *'Rivals': Mr. Rude, Mr. Slow, Mr. Mean, Mr. Grumble, Little Miss Bossy *'Hometown': Happyland *'Occupation': Host of Good Morning Dillydale, Game show host *'Likes': Happiness, Sunshine, Love, *'Dislikes': Darkness, Sadness, Hate, Evil, Mr. Rude *'Job': Being happy, making others happy *'Features': None *'Position in Mr Grumpy's band': Accordion, marimba phone *'Voice Actors':Arthur Lowe (1975-1978), John Alderton (1983), Gordon Peters (Mr. Men and Little Miss, UK), Ron Rubin (Mr. Men and Little Miss, US), Sam Gold (The Mr. Men Show, US), Simon Greenall (The Mr. Men Show, UK S1), Rob Rackstraw (The Mr. Men Show, UK S2) Story Mr Happy has quite a simplistic story, as do most of the other characters. It involved him discovering Mr. Miserable (who looks exactly like him) and helping him become happy. Mr Miserable becomes very happy at the end of the story so Mr. Miserable moves next door to Mr. Happy. Roger tells the reader to turn the sides up of your mouth at the end. In 2008, Mr. Miserable is not seen, but since it is Dillydale, you can see Mr. Grumpy's house instead. The Mr. Men Show Mr. Happy in the 2008 TV series The Mr. Men Show looked exactly as he did in the books. His limbs are slightly smaller, he has a less circular body and occasionally, visible eyebrows. He co-hosts a morning show called "Good Morning Dillydale" with Little Miss Sunshine. His catchphrase is "Wonderful!" because he keeps smiling and never gets sad. In the US version, he has a deepish voice, sounding like a stereotyped game-show host. In the US version, he is voiced by Sam Gold. In the UK version, he is voiced by Simon Greenall in season 1, and Rob Rackstraw in season 2. Trivia *First Appearance: Physical (Speaking) *He was only angry in Boo Boos, Hotel, and Up & Down. *He is shrunk down to size by Mr. Metal (created by Little Miss Naughty) in Robots. *He lives next door to Mr. Grumpy. *He doesn't care that Mr. Rude is acting rude and has bad manners, when he keeps smiling at him, but did seem to care in Up and Down, and Trees. He is also one of the 7 heads that yell at Mr Rude. *He may have a crush on Little Miss Sunshine. *He has been seen with all the characters (except Mr. Funny and Mr. Tall who haven't been seen with him so far). *He never complains at Mr. Rude or Mr. Grumpy or Mr. Stubborn because he was only teasing them sometimes to make them happy. *He almost puked in Boats. *Although he wants other people to be Happy and in the books, he was nearly always happy, in the Mr. Men show, he tends to hide his other emotions (sadness, fear, anger, etc,) behind his grin. *He likes music, practically Polka as seen in "Boats" and "Radio". *He loves animals as shown in "Reptiles" and "Pets"(although he seems to have trouble with monkeys as shown in "Hobbies" and "Hotel"). *He is one of the 12 characters with no visible nose *Interestingly, although he said to "love" beans in "Canned Goods" and ordered a bean burger in "Food" (though we never really 'saw' him eat the bean burger), according to the "Mr. Men A Christmas Carol" Book, he doesn't even like beans. So either his taste buds changed or he lied about liking beans to keep others happy. *Although, he is said to be one of the "Happiest people in the world", he's also strangely and ironically one of the Mr./Misses most prone to depression as shown in books like "Mr. Nobody" and "Little Miss Magic" and in the 90's TV series "The Mr. Men and Little Miss" episode "A Very Happy Day for Mr. Happy". where he was depressed for days, (though those reasons above were because other people were unhappy)but in the book "Mr. Men A Christmas Carol", he was clinically depressed for a whole year! *Mr. Happy was also sad in the old PC video game The Adventures of Mr. Greedy. But this time other characters turned into their opposite personalities. This game is from 2003. * It's strange how in 90's TV series "The Mr. Men and Little Miss" Episode, "A Very Happy Day for Mr. Happy", his friends were worried for him when he was sad for days and helped cheered him up and gave him love when in contrast of the book "Mr. Men A Christmas Carol", when he was sad, nearly nobody, none of his friends bothered to help him feel better and instead renamed him "Mr. Sad" and left him to be clinically depressed even after a year! This book was strangely made shortly after "The Mr. Men Show" came on air. So odds are like how most people don't care if Mr. Bump gets hurt, most people these days wouldn't care how Mr. Happy feels inside. He's Darned if he hides his true feelings and he's Darned even if he shows them......Poor Mr. Happy. It's probably an anti-Mr. Men cartoon for kids. *It is possible that Miss Sunshine (as hinted in "Boat" and "Canned Goods") and Mr. Quiet (as shown in "Pests) are few of the only people in "The Men Show" who knows that Mr. Happy hides his other feelings behind a grin. Miss Naughty may know too. (Why would she bother to make trouble for him in "Pests" if otherwise?) It's not clear in "Garages" if Mr. Bump knows or just subconsciously. *Strangely, after his interaction with Mr. Bump in "Garages", Mr. Happy ended up having some accidents himself in the next few episodes. "Eyeglasses", "Reptiles" and "Hats".(Mr. Bump really must've rubbed off on him.) *He teamed up with Mr. Bump and Mr. Quiet in "Pirates"...and things went their way! *He's one of the few Mr./Misses featured in the two "Mr. Men Show" cosplay mall shows in Singapore. *He had the Same 'Broken Smile' and running pose in "Gifts" as he did in "Boats" when he(along with a lot Mr./Misses) ran for his life in the Ship. *An outtake in "Hobbies" was when one of Miss Naughty's monkey's threw up on Mr. Happy (while he still forced a smile) which was changed to the monkey just throwing a banana peel at him(though the outtake can still be seen on Youtube). *On the Cartoon Network website, it was stated that a lot of people find Mr. Happy's "constant glee" upsetting and annoying. *His feet are small. *Sometimes, he looks more like on oval as opposed to a circle. Look at his size compared to the other circle and oval shaped characters. *He has upgraded expressions in Season 2. *He is slightly bigger than his girlfriend, Miss Sunshine. *He has a game show called What Do You Know About Music that was featured in Music and Game Shows. *On October 8, 2010 Mr. Happy was chosen for an ad campaign for Specsavers. The first ad starts of with Mr. Happy not happy with missing a Specsavers offer so then the narrator ask him what would make him happy and along the way so develops a Mr. Grumpy like attitude and on his stroll he splashes A cream cake in Mr. Greedy's face, throws a dust bin on Mr. Messy, ties Mr. Tickle's arms into a giant knot, and pulls off the lower bandages on Mr. Bump and then the narrator tells him that he should have gone to Specsavers then Mr. Happy blows a raspberry at him. (Note: the ad's animation style, film age effect, voice over and music were based on the Original 1970's Mr. Men series). *He has no middle name (confirmed in Hotel). *His voice sounds like Fonzie and Cooler from Pound Puppies *He can play the glockenspiel in Game Shows, the accordion in Boats and the trumpet in Robots with the guitar in Music *He said Miss Daredevil's and Miss Scary's names without saying Miss in Physical he also said Mr. Scatterbrain and Mr. Grumpy's names without saying Mr. in Physical. *He does not like Mr. Rude. But sometimes, even he gets along well with him. *In the original "A Christmas Carol", the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come shows Scrooge and Tiny Tim's death. So if the author wants Mr. mean to completely change himself in "Mr. Men A Christmas Carol" without making any character die, change "Mr. happy" to "Mr. sad" seems to be a pretty good idea. Poor Mr. happy, sacrificing his happiness to make the world a better place since 2008. Counterparts See Counterparts Wiki. Gallery TVMr. Happy.jpg|Mr. Happy in the Mr. Men Show bookstoread-592x385.jpg|Mr. Happy's cameo in a "Book People Unite" commercial Mr Happy.jpg|Mr. Happy in the Mr Men Show International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. Monsieur Heureux (French), Don Feliz (Spanish), Mr. Hapus (Welsh), Unser Herr Glücklich (German), Meneer Blij/Meneertje Vrolijk (Dutch), Ο Κύριος Χαρούμενος (Greek), 快樂先生 (Taiwan), 행복씨 (Korean), Fætter Glad (Danish), Gubben Lycklig (Swedish), ハッピーくん(Japanese), Мистер Весельчак (Russian) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Mr. Miserable Title character in other appearances Mr. Happy probably appeared in more other Mr. Men and Little Miss stories than any other character. He is seen in: * Mr. Birthday * Mr. Christmas * Mr. Clever * Mr. Grumpy * Mr. Mischief * Mr. No * Mr. Nobody * Mr. Nonsense * Mr. Quiet * Mr. Rude * Mr. Rush * Mr. Adventure * Little Miss Birthday * Little Miss Bossy (he was replaced by Little Miss Sunshine on TV) * Little Miss Chatterbox * Little Miss Christmas * Little Miss Contrary * Little Miss Giggles * Little Miss Helpful * Little Miss Hug * Little Miss Magic * Little Miss Naughty (he was replaced by Mr. Lazy on TV) * Little Miss Scatterbrain * Little Miss Selfish * Little Miss Shy * Little Miss Splendid * Little Miss Stella * Little Miss Sunshine * Mr. Happy and the wizard. * Mr. Jelly and the Pirates * Be My Mr. Happy * Mr. Men A Christmas Carol * Mr. Happy at the Seaside * Mr. Happy finds a hobby * Little Miss Twins(mentioned only) * Little Miss Splendid and the Princess * A Job For Little Miss Giggles (TV) * A Very Happy Day For Mr. Happy (TV) * Mr. Forgetful, the World's Best Actor (TV) * Mr. Tickle Saves the Day (TV) * Mr. Daydream Talks To the Stars (TV) * Little Miss Helpful Goes to the Fair (TV) * Golly, Mr. Grumpy's Smiling (TV) * Little Miss Chatterbox Finds Her Calling (TV) * Mr. Impossible's Lesson (TV)(cameo) * Mr. Nosey Goes Fishing (TV) * The Christmas Letter (TV) * Mr. Happy's Smily Day External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Yellow characters Category:Round characters Category:Book series Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Fan Favorite Category:Nudes Category:1971 introduces Category:No Visible Nose Category:No Hair Category:Main characters Category:Protagonists Category:Cottage characters Category:No Shoes